El Anima de Santa Elena (Bakugan Edit)
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...Los disturbios se ven mejor desde la puerta...(POV One-Shot)


El Ánima de Santa Elena

(Algunos términos son del idioma español colombiano)

…

Era un 16 de enero con la brisa mañanera,  
cuando escuchaba yo el canto de la pava montañera  
en los copos de un almendro lamentaba la tragedia  
sucedida en el parrando casa de Ramón Herrera  
mi juego fue lamentar como algunos lo creyeran  
por amor a una mujer dos hombres dieron pelea  
entablando discusión por delicada belleza  
siendo asunto del destino que la inocente muriera…

Les contare como historia lo que desde la puerta  
con el ojo entre dormido como gavilán de sierra  
contemplando aquel desorden como venado en gallera  
y lo que vino después de esta fiesta sabanera…

Es una ley del llanero darle la mano al que llega,  
el que está adentro se atiende  
y el que está afuera de apea  
y con gran algarabía se le abre la talanquera  
como si fuera un hermano que desde otras tierras viniera.  
y siguiendo este relato se desenvolvía la fiesta  
en el ato de don ramón un hombre de gran faena  
de esos viejos tan llaneros que no toma caldo de lengua  
para decirle verdades a cualquier sute de escuela…

Se festejaba el cumpleaños en albor de primavera  
a una linda catira como la flor de azucena  
y fueron 15 los pétalos que a mí me dieran pena  
que fueran a marchitarlos abejas de otra colmena,  
sonaban golpes llaneros en el arpa sabanera  
era el joropo altanero anunciando la tragedia  
recordaba a florentino y su sombría leyenda  
cuando vi llegar dos hombres parecía que el diablo fueran…

serían las 6 de la tarde paso la garza morena  
cantando el alcaraván dieron la luz sus espermas  
se escuchaba en la cañada algarabía de chechenas  
y del estero lejano se alzaban garzas paletas  
el relincho de caballos conmovió a la concurrencia  
amarraron sus monturas acomodándoles sueltas,  
se quitaron el sombrero pero entraron con espuelas  
venían con el traje negro, revolver y cartuchera  
saludando entro el primero con ademan de fiereza  
se dirigió al artista manifestando una seña,  
fijo la vista al contorno como buscando querella

-"yo vengo de santa Rita contrapunteo con cualquiera" …

los nubarrones del cielo dieron paso a las estrellas  
las brisas se disiparon dando a la luna más fuerza  
que así cubrió a la sabana de suaves hilos de seda  
mientras que allá en la montaña se oía el rumor de la fieras…

un mocetón bien llanero con mirada de gacela  
se prendió de las maracas y con revuelto e muñeca  
marcando el zumba que zumba contrapunteo la pieza  
metiendo furia y candela al fogón con leña seca

-"yo soy gavilán primito cuando me enfrento a la presa  
soy un toro cimarrón que no lo alcanza la bestia  
soy código de valor con ley de naturaleza  
si me saludan saludo si me la buscan la encuentran"

con gritos y zapateos contesto la concurrencia  
las muchachas comentaban: "aquí comenzó la fiesta",  
los viejos se levantaron y empinaron la botella  
la gente se fue agolpando para escuchar la respuesta

-"mi nombre lo tengo escrito con el poder y la fuerza  
de estar oyendo mentiras tengo la barriga llena  
yo soy el hombre que en vida se llevara esta doncella  
catirita ojos azules a quien le brindan la fiesta"…

como si fueran espinas que a su corazón prendieran  
reviro aquel mocetón mostrando su corpulencia  
se pararon las maracas no se movían las muñecas  
mirando a su contrincante le respondió con fiereza

-"¿quién ha visto que un padrote se deja quita una yegua  
por un caballo campeón de engorde y para la venta?  
de eso yo estoy muy seguro me atrevo a cerrar una apuesta  
como de ser sombrero cuñado en viaje y peseta" …

y no termino de la copla cuando se armó la pelea  
metieron mano a las armas a la luz de las espermas  
querían demostrar con esto que el que menos corre vuela  
y con el cantar del gallo se dividieron las cuentas…

el que prendió la furrusca quedo mirando la puerta  
con un balazo en la frente fruto de su querella,  
pero una bala de su arma una bala traicionera  
marchito los 15 albores de aquella flor Azucena…

se fue oscureciendo el cielo y brillaban las estrellas  
el arpa toco en lamento una tonada llanera  
canto la guaita caminos se oían relinchos de bestia  
y por la inmensa llanura galopaba a quien viniera  
con sin igual cobardía y como apostando carreras  
se fue dejando a un amigo que acompaño en la reyerta  
un jinete forastero en el hato de santa helena  
aborreciendo la vida del llanero de estas tierras…

Si a mí no me lo preguntan tampoco suelto la lengua  
el que no baila se sienta el que no va a misa peca  
me gusta ser lo que soy para mostrar mi conciencia  
sucedió en el sinaruco frontera con Venezuela…

Aquí termina el relato que mi memoria recuerda  
dicen que por cada año marcando la misma fecha  
se ve una blanca figura de inigualable belleza  
alejar los forasteros del hato de Santa Helena

FIN.

Da rienda suelta a los personajes como tu mente lo desee

De las llanuras colombianas a memoria de Gabriel García Márquez…

Soundtrack (No disponible para fic)


End file.
